FRANZ ET CARMILLA
by chicago-maymay
Summary: Angleterre, années 1990. Deux jeunes lycéens issus de milieux radicalement différents se rencontre. Lui c'est Franz ,il vit dans les quartiers déshérités de Londres .Pourtant brillant il a épousé les thèses racistes d'un groupuscule de militants d'extrême droite prônant la suprématie de la race blanche. Elle c'est Carmilla jeune libano-pakistan...


La pluie battante inondait le caniveau et nettoyait à fond le trotoire des detrirus qui s'y étaient amoncelées . Des bourasques de pluies et de vent emportaient les feuilles modorées, orange et rouge vif dans un tourbillon de couleur qui ne parvenaient pourtant pas à égaillées cette triste rue d'automne. Le vent impitoyable arrachées une à une les dernières feuilles qu' arboraient encore les rares arbres de la rue Yellow Summer. Leur parrure autrefois éclatante, désormais pourisante gisaient sur le trotoire en laisant à nue les branches décharnées comme agitaient de violents spasmes Dans cette rue tout était gris, les rues en beton comme l'asphalte délavée des routes défoncées excépté le rouge des briques des maisons qui juraient violement avec le ton du quartier. Elles se serraient les unes contre les autres comme pour mieux se soutenir face à l'assaut de cette averse d'octobre 1995.

Le crane rasé protégé par un bonnet noir un jeune homme, sort d'une des maisons. Il reste un moment sous le porche délabré, le temps de fermer son bonbeur et de ré-ajuster sa capuche jusqu'au front. Puis soudainement, celui-ci quitte son abris et affronte le vent et la pluie sans se presser mais l'échine courbée. Ses sourcils froncées et ses yeux plissées transormés en deux minces fentes par la pluie cinglante laisser apercevoir un regard fin et long del'arrête de son nezdroit coulait de façon continue l'eau de la pluie qui fouettait son visage. Sa bouche cruelle qui arborait géneralement un sourire gogenard formait pour l'instant deux lignes hermétiquement fermées. Les mains dans les poches des son bon-beur noir et élimé, celui-ci se hate vers ce qui semble avoir été un abris bus mais qui pour l'heure faisait davantage penser à une fourière.

" ' lut franz "anône un grand maigre lui aussi le crane rasé.La tenue vestimentaire identique au premier différait seulement quant à la couleur de la veste: camouflage.

"Salut John, alors comment c'était hier ? "répond le premier.

"pas mal, t'aurais du v'nir. Franck a fait le con com d'hab et on s'est tous fait j'ter de la boite."

"Ah ouais, pourquoi ?" demande-t-il en feignant la curiosité. Il y a longtemps , que Franz se désintéréssé des frasques noctures de ses amis.

"Il a commencé à péter un putain de cable quand il a vu qu'une poufiasse qui l'avait j'ter s'laisser amballer par un paki. T'aurais du être là on leur à fait manger chaud à tous ces saletes de paki..."le reste s'abimait dans un bourdonnement imcompré , la tête appuyés contre le plexiglas couvert de graffitis ferme les yeux et se remémore la journée d'hier un sourire sur les lévres: la tête de sa professeur d'histoire quand il lui annonce l'intitulée de son exposé libre bus arrive alors et interomp le cours de sa pensée, il ouvre les yeux pour voir le déluge autours de lui et son ami qui continue son histoire.

"..alors, là il pissait l'sang et Jimmy lui demande de l'supplier pour qu'il arrête de lui défonsé l'crane, j'tle jure sur la tête de ma mère qu'il l'aurait fait s'y avait pas eu les flics qui sont aménés. La pure raclée qui se sont pris, j'te jure!...Ah t'aurais pas d'quoi m'payer l'bus st'plait."

Il acquiece et tous deux s'engouffrent dans le bus rouge impériale, Franz paie les tickets tandis que John s'affale lourdement à l'arrière. Après les avoir récuperait sous le regard aigue et scruptateur du chauffeur , il retire machinalement sa capuche et son bonnet passe sa main droite sur le haut de son crane et rejoint John au fond du bus. La distance entre le quartier ouvrier Yellow Summer et le lycée de la ville était d'à peu près trois quart d'heure pendant lesquels Franz subissait le compte rendu complet et exhaustif de le soirée qu'on passé la veilles ses amis, lees mêmes embrouilles , les mêmes cuites , les mêmes tabassage en regles de toutes personnes presenant un visage moin blafard que son arrivée au lycée les mêmes regards de dégouts et de peur de la part de leurs camardes et professeurs. Mais aussi des regards suant l'hostilité et l'animosité de celles de leur condisciples basané sommes à peu près trente skin dans ce lycée, chaque année plus nombreux . Notre présence était "la honte de l'établissement" selon notre proviseur qui était aussi mon professeur principal et d'hitoire.


End file.
